Blessings
by dreaminsapphire
Summary: A short story that deals with Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie and how they see their most precious blessings.
1. Chapter 1

_So I thought I'd try something a little bit different here. This is a short story about the Pevensies parents and how they deal with each of their children in early life. Anyway may do a little more but fore know here it stands. I still own nothing._

Blessings

Mr. Pevensie watched his beautiful wife as she sat knitting with a tall glass of water by her side. It was nearly August and it was fairly cool for the season, but the baby constantly made her hot. The doctors said it could be any day now that they would be parents. He could hardly believe the idea. Five years they had waited and worried that they wouldn't be able to have children, but now they both found themselves content in the fact that less than a week from now they would bring home their new son or daughter.

Helen insisted that the baby would be a boy because she said that a mother could sense these kinds of things. He half hoped it would be a girl just because he wanted a daughter that was just as beautiful as his wife. She caught his eye and gave him a curious look but never stopped moving her needles back and forth clicking softly. "What are you thinking of darling?" She asked quietly.

A smile danced across his face as he continued to watch her. "I was just imagining how beautiful our daughter will be." Her eyes flew up to him like they always did, the liquid blue playfully fighting the near black.

"I still say that we will have a son." She insisted. He couldn't help but chuckle a little at her determinedness. They both knew that whatever the outcome this child would be loved more than imaginable.

A full week later on August 9th a healthy baby boy was born on schedule. "You were right." He admitted with mock defeat as he watched Mrs. Pevensie hold their tiny new son.

"I told you a mother knows these things." She smiled a bit smugly before turning back to the baby. "Do you want to hold him?" All he could do was nod and carefully accept the tiny sleeping bundle.

The feeling that welled up inside him was so bright and full of hope, it was so real. He felt the wonder that was this little boy. "What are we going to call him?" He whispered. This child was so red and wrinkly and had only a tuft of light feathery hair on his head. Still he was the most beautiful thing in the world to his parents.

"I want to name him something strong and solid. Something that shows he will bring hope to others. In silence they both watched their son's blue eyes flutter shut.

"The name Peter means rock." He said as he tenderly handed the now squirming pile of blankets back to his mother.

"Peter…" she whispered. "Peter, I like it." They both smiled as they took in their new son. "Welcome to life Peter Pevensie." She whispered softly. "I pray that you grow to be a rock for others and to protect those who are put in your life." They both smiled softly.

"Peter," his father began, "I pray that you will walk in the ways of the Lord all your life. May you learn the responsibility and burden of true faith wherever you may go. And most of all know that your Mother and I love you more than anything in life." Peter's blue eyes started straight into his father's as though affirming the prayer just spoken. There was something so bright about him. Both his parents sighed happily as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Blessings

Peter Pevensie hadn't stopped crying all morning. His grandmother held him and did everything she could to consul the newly crawling baby. It was obvious that he needed his parents right now, but there was little to be done for that. Ella Pevensie had been visiting with her son and his family when his poor wife had experienced the first pain.

Peter had been very young when she found herself expecting another addition to the family and though there had been some trepidation about how close the two would be both parents were thrilled that their prayers for a family would be answered so completely. The excitement had turned to panic when they realized how early this child would be.

She watched her son pace back and forth in the waiting room and wished there was some way to help him. What she really wished was for her husband to be here now to help talk to him. Peter's crying quieted slightly and she hoped that the poor thing would sleep for a time.

In another room the younger Mrs. Pevensie started crying as she watched the doctor holding her tiny new baby. All she could think was how early the baby was. "You have a daughter." One of the nurses said as she took the baby out of the room. Helen wished that they would let her hold the tiny thing, for who knew how long she would be with them. She was so tired though. She didn't remember being this exhausted after Peter was born, but she fought to stay awake. She had to wait for her husband; to tell him that they had the daughter he said he wanted.

The doctor went and found the distraught father and knew that this would not be a pleasant task. "Mr. Pevensie, might I have a word." He watched the poor man fearfully glance to what he assumed was his firstborn and then turn back to the doctor. He nodded his assent and then followed into a narrow corridor that would offer them a bit of privacy. "I just would like to start with your wife is doing well all things considered and should recover, she's a bit tired now." There was a look of pure relief on Jack Pevensie's face and the doctor wished he didn't have to ruin the relief he was feeling. "You have a daughter born about fifteen minutes ago. She weighed just over two pounds and we are trying everything we can to help her right now. I will tell you that babies born this early are likely to have developmental issues if they survive at all." He nodded his understanding, but his face showed complete shock. He was led into a small room where there were two cribs. He was only allowed to look through the glass at his daughter.

The doctor explained to him how the room that they kept her in would be kept at thirty-two degrees in order to maintain warmth for the baby. The latest technology that they had available suggested that premature babies be kept isolated monitored and kept warm, he had explained. He looked in sadness at the tiny baby and could only pray that she would even survive. After that he was taken to see his wife.

At first he thought his beloved Helen was asleep but she seemed to sense him in the room and opened her eyes. "We have a daughter… just like you wanted." She tried to smile but the effort tired her.

"Yes dear," he held tightly to her hand, "you must rest though now." She blinked long and hard and he sat beside her.

"Pray for her for me." She requested finding a bit of strength. He was slightly surprised by this request but complied willingly.

"I pray that this new daughter, who doesn't even have a name, will be protected." He began, trying to control his emotions. "I pray that she might stay with us even a little longer. And I pray that if she does- does not stay with us that she will be taken into Your care oh Lord." His voice broke at the last but he watched his wife close her eyes momentarily.

The newborn's parents stayed at the hospital every waking moment, they hardly left her side as they watched, waited, and prayed that their son might get to know his baby sister. They didn't dare name her because every moment of her life was so fragile. They almost feared that a name would be too much for her to bear. Week by week she managed to grow and breathe and the doctor's pronounced her a miracle. Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie never felt more relieved than the day almost a month after she was born that the doctor's said they could hold their daughter for the very first time.

"She's so small." Mrs. Pevensie said. The baby was hardly half the weight of her brother at birth.

"She's beautiful." Her father murmured.

"You know we still have to name her."

"Now? Is she ready?" His wife laughed at him, a suddenly carefree laugh.

"Of course, dear." They stared in amazement at their beautiful daughter. "I like Susan." Helen said after a moment's pause.

"Susan… then her name is Susan." He whispered softly. They watched softly as she slept in first her then his arms, barely stirring at the change in environment. The time they had to hold her was all too brief but there she was, alive, named, loved.

Peter crawled happily around his grandmother's feet. He never went far from her and often stopped and chatted with her. Ella simply adored looking after him. Since her husband had died she had felt that edge of loneliness creep up inside of her but spending time with her only grandson was a great joy to her. When Jack and Helen came home with a tiny bundle in their arms she started crying. She watched happily as they brought over baby Susan and showed her to Peter. Her little arm was sticking out of the blanket she was wrapped up in and Peter protectively wrapped his fist around her little finger. The adults laughed at them before the three who had most recently been living at the hospital went to get some well needed sleep. Ella pulled Peter into her lap and she could have sworn she heard him say 'sis' but that was probably just an old woman's imagination.


	3. Chapter 3

Blessings

Susan and Peter toddled around, Susan still babbling in her babyish voice and Peter trying his best to 'translate' whatever she said. Mr. Pevensie smiled at his two children as he walked toward the kitchen to find his wife. This pregnancy had been more than just a little surprise it had been altogether frightening. After all the trouble they had had with Susan and dealing with her doctors for the past year and a half they had thought that they wouldn't have more children. Even the doctors where surprised after the trauma of the last birth that Mrs. Pevensie was able to have another child.

Still as the months rolled by and the baby still didn't come she began to get very impatient. "Two kids already and this one doesn't have the decency to be on time." She said rather crossly. He took her hands and held them gently rubbing his thumb across each knuckle before he pulled her into a kiss. "That helps." She sighed.

"I hoped." He said.

"Now let go of me, it's already entirely too hot in this room." She complained. He slowly released his wife.

"They said the baby was supposed to be born three weeks ago!" Helen yelled in frustration. Her due date had come and gone and each day brought her a new discomfort. She couldn't even pick up her children anymore without help. She knew that the baby could be born anytime now but she couldn't help but feel like he or she was trying to make up for the earliness of Susan.

She tried to sit down, but it was becoming such an effort. "Mamamamama." Susan came dawdling in.

"Mummy," Peter raced in after. He had been clinging to her for the last couple of weeks. It was sweet but at the same time annoying to the impatient mother-to-be.

"What is it darling?" She tried to find a comfortable position to sit in.

"I wanna broder." Peter exclaimed.

"You mean a brother Peter?" The little boy nodded his blond head in excitement. "It could be another sister you know." He looked disappointed. "Oh come now, you like Susan don't you."

He thought about it for a moment. "She's okaaaaaay, but I wanna lil broder." She laughed at her son's insistence. She just wanted the baby out.

On October 23, 1930 Edmund Randall Pevensie made a screaming appearance into the world. Both parents were thrilled at this third edition to their family when not all that long ago they had expected to never even have this option.

"He is alright, isn't he?" Hellen asked for the twelfth time.

"Yes dear, he's perfectly healthy." Her husband patiently answered.

"Peter got his wish." She chuckled. Her husband chuckled and as she started to close her eyes a moment he started speaking again.

"Lord, I pray for this second son you have given us. I pray that you will guide him and protect him. Let him be a shield to his brother and let his brother never fail him. Let him pour into both of his siblings as they pour into him all of his days. Thank you for protecting both this baby and Helen today amen." He said simply as a wave of pride and humility rushed over him. He knew that his boys would protect one another and he could only feel joy at his beautiful family.


	4. Chapter 4

Blessings

"Darling, I think this little one may complete our family now." Jack smiled as he looked at his second daughter.

"Are you joking, darling? This is it for me. Peter's almost six and he does not need any more siblings." Helen tiredly agreed. It was now June 15, 1932 and having four children so close together promised to be an adventure for the now large family. The two had almost hoped for this baby and after Susan's health had finally started stabilizing both felt they could finally breathe.

"Do you want to bring them in now?" Jack searched his beloved's face to detect any sign that she might be too weary for a visit from her older children.

"It's alright, I'm sure they're excited to meet this little angel." After a few minutes Jack led his troop of children in followed by his mother. Peter and Susan both instantly had millions of questions about the baby, but Edmund quietly walked up to his mother and grabbed her hand. He was quieter than his siblings most of the time and Helen carefully watched to see how he would react to his new sister.

"What's her name, Mum?" Susan asked politely. The almost five year old had been so excited when her father had told her she did not have yet another brother.

"We don't know yet, dear, your father and I have to discuss it." She looked at Jack just in time to see the glimmer of amusement in his eye. He always said that Susan was a miniature version of his wife.

"I think she's pretty." Peter announced which made the adults in the room chuckle. Edmund pulled tighter to his mother's hand and smiled up at her.

"I think Edmund agrees with you." Helen added kindly.

"Well, children, it's time for Grandmother to take you back home so Mum and little sister can get some rest." There was a slight murmur of disappointment from Peter and Susan, but Ella would probably cheer them up in no time after getting them out of the room.

"Do you have an idea for a name?" Helen asked once the noise of her children died down.

"Well, I think this little girl will be a light to our family and the name Lucy comes from the French word for light."

"You do know Lucy was my grandmother?" Helen asked softly.

"Yes I had remembered that." He smiled in response. "All the more reason it should fit her."

"I think so too."

"Shall you or shall I?" Jack asked.

"I'll start you finish. Dear Lord, we thank you so much for this newest addition to our family. You have blessed us so much and we know that you have wonderful plans for each of our children. I pray that You let Lucy grow up to be strong and wise, and I pray that her siblings will always surround her with love and protection. I thank you that she has arrived safely and ask that she be allowed to stay so throughout her days. Thank you for all you have done for us." She lovingly squeezed her husband's hand.

"Our Father, we thank you for this second daughter. We pray that she will be a light both unto others and unto our family. May she find you in her life and bring joy to everyone because of You. I pray that she will teach and be taught by her siblings, her mother and me. I thank you so much for this joy You have given us and I pray that Lucy will bring about Your promises of blessing to those who love you. Thank You for the safety of our family, in Your name and the name of Your Son we pray. Amen."

**Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, and follows. This story's not quite over yet so I'll see you all soon. Please review and I hope you've been enjoying.**


End file.
